A DEMENCIAL TOUCH
by ToonAndCute7
Summary: After so much damage caused by her, Black Hat finally decides to fire Demencia. But ... will it really be beneficial for the company? Or for him? Where does Demencia go now? the villain will have to face the consequences and define if it was a good idea. (translation from spanish to english) (three shots 3/3)
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, well this is, let's say my "first" (in quotes because I was working on another pair of this) fanfic about Villainous by Alan Ituriel, of my favorite ship, my OTP, Black Hat x Demencia. I was thinking about this being a oneshot, even if it was a bit long like the other but I don't know, I got to a writing point where I felt it could work more like a two-shots, (then three) so I hope you like it, at the moment there's not much romantic action between these 2 but well, for now I leave this.

* * *

 _ **A DEMENCIAL TOUCH.**_

Black Hat was sitting behind his desk, ill humored ... for a change, hitting with his fingers waiting. Soon the door opens and was just the person I expected to see.

—How you doing Black Hat? — Happily greets Demencia.

—Yes, Demencia, take a seat. — Said the boss in a stern tone of distaste.

—Flug said you wanted to see me ... so I'm here. — The girl spoke in a pretty flirtatious tone.

Immediately throwing herself to the desk and her arms is hooked to the neck of Black Hat who is quickly taken by surprise, a displeased surprise.

—Get out of me! —Demanded to Demencia and as soon as he could throwing her to the ground.

—Ouch then you did not speak to me if is not for that? —the young woman got up and sat down without giving importance to what had happened seconds ago.

—No Dementia dear, I will **NEVER** talk to you for that —Black Hat released with a malicious smile, having regained his composure. —I called you because I want to tell you something.

Demencia had her eyes fixed on the villain with a genuine curiosity to know what he would say.

—I have been receiving various complaints about you from other members of the organization ...— Black Hat said calmly but still authoritarian as the boss he felt and was.

—mean Flug and 505?

—Yes, normally I don't care about their stupid complains ... except because they actually affect my sales since we only cover half the demand, and do you know why it is?

—Nope…

—Because the majority ends up broken! —He gave her a furious look as well as a thunderous scream, but the girl remained clueless.

Black Hat was frustrated; he didn't understand why he was so kind to her or well kind to his standards.

—Yes, and most part is because you break it ...

—And the other? — she interrupted.

—And the other if 505 or because Flug is a damn incompetent!

The shout of Black Hat echoed everywhere and a "sorry boss" could be heard from a distance. The villain sighs angrily ...

—Anyway, I have something for you. — He said, taking out a cardboard box under his desk.

—Wow nice, a box.

—Yes, yes, very nice— he was already fed up. —you are fired.

—What? - Dementia said as if she hadn't heard.

— **YOU ARE FIRED!** — Shouted making rumble the walls and the floor, obscuring the whole environment.

—hey! That's not fair. — the girl complained.

—Yes, I know, your point is.

Dementia no longer argued, just cast an "aw" a little sad, leaving distressed with the box, the villain's office. Black Hat seeing the disappointment in the young woman was filled with great pride and satisfaction.

Demencia seemed still stupefied and decayed when she last toured the corridors of the mansion, outside were Black Hat, Dr. Flug and 505; the girl was already leaving while the other three were present; as a sort of farewell ritual. For obvious reasons, Flug's expression could not be deciphered, while boss was neutral, perhaps annoyed; the only ones who seemed sad were the young woman and the bear, although somehow 505 only found the atmosphere and the way of dealing with the situation sad, in any case he would not miss her attacking him.

—Well— Demencia speaks. —I guess that's all, bye guys. _Goodbye Black Hat_.

The girl's tone became a bit more cheerful, it was a bit strange, but she left without looking back, the sky was getting dark, there were thunder and a sad violin melody began to sound while Dementia was no longer in sight ...

—Grrr! Give me that! — Black Hat snatches the violin from the blue bear and starts playing himself (Paganini's devil trill, there was not much difference in how the music felt in the environment) as he walks back to enter to the house. The scientist and the blue creature were after him.

—Hey ... boss, are you really firing Demencia? —nervous Flug pronounced. — like she is not going to come back, at all?

—Of course not you imbecile! — Scolding the scientist — and you'd better get to work now or you'll be the one to follow, you trash!

—Yes, yes, my boss sir.

Flug ran into his laboratory and was very surprised by the calm of the place without Demencia, made him smile under his bag, sigh with relief and get to work.

The days had already passed and the difference was clearly evident. sales had risen, claims reduced; the house in general cleaner and tidier, no more things thrown everywhere, no strange noises in the air ducts, no laughter that came from nothing; 505 slept more and took less time to clean, his screams or cries were not heard so often. Flug evidently a little more relaxed and calm his inventions intact more frequently, since he was educating the bear not to touch, and you could even say that he works happier. And Black Hat walked peacefully through his mansion, heading to his dark, cold and orderly office. Sitting in his huge chair checking the papers and numbers, constant. Everything was constant, was so quiet.

And at first it was nice, more productive, the only cries of terror of Flug and 505 were because of the boss, which pleased him a lot, everything worked as it should, everything was in order and as it should be.

Time passed, the results were favorable. Everyone was happy and at least a month already had this way, calmly working like a machine with cold and calculated movements. Everything still, organized and perfect ... maybe a bit too much. And for a long time it stayed like this ...

No more chaos, no lack of control, nothing out of plans, everything seemed where it should be ... in peace.

"In peace" to Black Hat gave him retching to think about that concept, but unfortunately that was all that existed since Demencia had gone, stillness and balance, it was unbearable. At times like these, he would seek to disturb, torture 505, virtually scare Dr. Flug to death, start a third world war, free hell just to distract himself a bit ...

But didn't make sense ... and he did not understand why, the stillness was unbearable, but he was sunk in an enormous apathy, which didn't understand where it originated, he had no ideas of what to do or what ask Flug to invent. Within the place, everything in general, felt that _something was missing_...

He was in his office, lying on the desk, completely unmotivated and annoyed; with a look lost in the nothing and didn't understand why. Suddenly he hears someone knocking on the door.

—Who is it? — He answers jadedly.

—It's me, my boss.

A "pass" was heard and Flug entered carrying a tripod and a bunch of blue planes rolled in, a somewhat clumsy way he places all that in front of the boss's desk and clear his throat before speaking.

—all right. — The scientist says nervously. — It's been a while since we sold most of the catalog, our numbers are excellent... and as the autumn-winter season approaches, so I thought it would be a good idea to make new inventions to be able to sell them.

Black Hat barely paid attention to him, every time Flug spoke to him it was like hearing a brainless monkey, an insect without much value, but this time he cared even less, just rolled his eyes and said nothing.

—And w-well, since you haven't asked me to invent anything, I-I came up with various ideas and projects that we could carry out; t-t-to be able to sell them.

The boss just looked at him raising an eyebrow, obviously annoyed, but he had nothing else to do

—I was working on a neutralizing beam, which deactivates the weapons of the opponents, also if you shoot the hero will immediately stop them from care about anything. — Flug showed a little proud a small ray gun. Black Hat maintained the same attitude.

—I'm also working on a new virus, which turns people into mortadella.

Flug noticed his boss with a hand on his forehead, snorting a little frustrated, that expression that said "I'm surrounded by fools", he didn't want to make him angry, but at the same time he had to impress him and show him something, somehow it despairs him that practically the boss didn't react...

—I-I was also working on some torture machines; I know you like those _jefecito_. What do you think of this iron lady with rotating drill spikes?

Black Hat already had enough. "There he goes, this imbecile," the boss thought, he could feel him smiling nervously and fearfully under the bag, but smiling, that infuriated him too much.

—You must be retarded! If I don't ask you to invent things, then you don't invent anything! Do you hear me! —He said rising in a violent blast. —Take your crap away from my face before I burn you alive with it.

And as expected while shouting the environment was wrapped in darkness, his face and body became more and more monstrous, fading that tiny bit of self-confidence to which Flug had clung to make his little presentation, scaring him to the point that he was trembling while trying to run out of that place.

—Damn idiot, no one with half a brain would buy your trash! - Black Hat shouted at the door with all the intention that the scientist would listen. - also mess with a classic, there are no values ...

That last thing said it to himself, to go back and sitting on his big chair and sink in a sensation that he didn't understand, that peace that was so disgusting. He didn't feel the motivation to do anything about it.

Days have passed and Black Hat haven't left his office. Simply didn't feel the will to do anything. At first Flug found it worrying; he didn't invent a thing since then. Even though when a week after their "small meeting" was passed he started to work in his own projects. In fact, Dr. Flug never felt this good since he started to work for Black Hat, he came to his laboratory and everything was intact, clean house and everything in its place, silence when he wanted to take a moment to relax, having a cup of coffee or be close to 505 and pet him while he was sleeping and lately the bear didn't miss an opportunity to get Flug to play with him or taking him for an ice cream or drawing together, both were having a great time, without Demencia...

But Black Hat couldn't help but feeling dejected, unmotivated and bored. As if something was not as it should be, as if something were missing.

Two months without Demencia, in which Flug and 505 had taken advantage of enough, although they were still locked and watched, was the closest they had ever had to vacation, the scientist even returned to one of his previous hobbies before to work at Black Hat Inc. Building models of planes to scale ... although he also continued with his personal scientific projects ... he admitted to be worried about Black Hat who lately didn't leave his office, he spent most of the time there locked up, rarely saw him eat or drink and who knows if he slept, being honest Flug didn't know if he did it at all...

On the other hand, 505 seemed happy too, but somehow missing Black Hat, there were days when he would fall asleep at the door of his office crying a little while waiting to see him, the bear knew that the villain wouldn't care, that the boss would detested him but still loved him, he was like his father or family too, and he did not want it to be feeling wrong...

—Mr. Black Hat. — Flug said entering his office. — Are you okay?

— what does it matter to you? What the hell do you want?

It seemed that time had not happened at all in his office, yet it was clear that the villain was not well, in the sense that he didn't look like normally, a little more sloppy and not motivated at all ...

—W-Well… 505 He thought you were feeling bad and wanted to bring something to make you feel better. — Flug and 505 showed him some gifts that they had given to the boss who looked at them with disdain.

—What is this?

—Well, 505 did a drawing and I brought him a scale model of the _Enola Gay_ , the first plane to throw an atomic bomb. I hope you enjoy it.

Black Hat, looked at both, cold and frowning, not even two seconds passed and out of nowhere the top of the desk burst into flames consuming everything that was there, the boss didn't even flinch, while the other two were shaking scared ... the bear felt his heart break and ran out crying from the office.

Flug, on the other hand, was annoyed, because the model had taken a lot of work ... but he could not say anything about it. It just got lost forever, and again Black Hat as dead and more irked than usual.

—Are you okay sir? — He had to ask again.

—What the hell do you care? — replied again.

—Well, it's that ... the production is stopped, debts start to accumulate and you haven't left the office in weeks. Are you sure you feel ok?

— Damn it! If you only came to bother or try to psychoanalyze me, you can leave before I hang you by the legs. —shouted the boss.

—Yes, yes, ok my boss. — said hurried and scared the scientist about to run.

—wait. — He said lowering the tone of his voice as well as his impetus. —Speaking of which, how do you feel? Do not you feel like something is missing?

—No at all sir. — and closed the door behind him.

The villain went back to sink in that immense apathy, that void that he fails to decipher. Why these days he was feeling like that? Seems to be the only one, he knew that his lackeys were having a great time, while he felt so miserable. Not even two days went by when Black Hat cited Dr. Flug in his office

—Did you want to see me, sir?

—Yes ... do you remember that psychoanalysis thing?

Both entered another room very different in the mansion, with the same aesthetic of the whole place but with the difference that it was a little smaller and what stood out was a red velvet divan and next to a large black chair, the first to be completely in, Black Hat settling into a comfortable position on that divan. While Flug continued to take a seat in the chair next to him, holding a notepad.

The doctor sighed a little frustrated, it was the first time that the boss asked for this type of services, usually it was to ask for inventions and rarely to attend him for reasons of physical health ... but this was new, despite the certain preparation that Flug had, it was inevitable to feel fearful ...

—W-w-well, how do you feel boss?

The villain felt so eager to break the bag and his face, but he had to put up with it, the thing could not continue like that.

—Grr! I don't know, I do not feel anything. —He explained grunting, didn't want to keep talking, but — Everything is so boring, quiet, I do not feel like doing anything ... I feel like something is missing; and I have no idea what it can be.

—Mmm. Well my lord boss maybe you're going through a bad time, you push yourself too much, you might try to do something else, and ideas may flow.

— Do you believe? Yes, maybe it works ... —he said a little relieved.

He retired without saying anything else, going to his studio, planning to distract his mind in other activities he found enjoyable, music and painting, he also spent many days locked up there, but Flug and 505 as they passed heard movement and the odd choked words between ominous string music, 505 communicated how the food that he sends was consumed, and from time to time he ordered more art material and increasingly larger canvases. After a few days he left the studio covered in paint, apparently more cheerful and inspired, he cleaned himself and went into his office, waiting at last to get to work. And like a ton of concrete the apathy, the emptiness and the calm returned to overwhelm Black Hat again...

Again days passed without being heard or saw the boss, locked in his office, began to be worrying. Flug decided to go to his studio to see if anything in the paintings he was working on could give any indication of why he felt that way. Upon entering he notice several large paintings (nothing out of normal for Black Hat) but was surprised to note that none of them were a self-portrait of the villain, in his typical and solemn poses or feats of evil, all were huge spots of paint in gestural movements. But above all he was surprised by the choice of colors, apart from his usual dark palette, red and black colors he found really vivid and saturated colors above, especially magenta and green. An idea crossed his mind… If the villain insisted that something was missing, that it was the stillness and constant order that made him feel so disinterested and lacking inspiration to devise new inventions to sell... Flug had an idea of what was really happening. And being honest, he detested and feared it. But couldn't let it go, if he did all the business would fall apart, and who knows what would be the evil world without Black Hat in the business.

Nervous, more than in other occasions enters the office of Black Hat. His hands couldn't be still, trembling, with his mouth a little dry ... the villain gave him a stern look from the desk

—S-s-sir. — He said after clearing his throat a little. —I'm beginning to feel a little concerned for you, by the nature of your paintings...

—What do the paintings have? —Black Hat growled.

—Nothing, nothing ... just, well, they are just spots, and the colors ...

—You idiot, can tell you don't know anything about art.—He raised his voice and then returned to that indifferent state. —It does not mean anything really.

—I-I-I-I think it does... — he felt his throat drying again. —I think I already know why you been feeling this way.

The boss raises an eyebrow, genuinely intrigued by what the scientist was going to say; he felt that these days the guy was getting a little insolent, considering his position and the apparent fear he still showed before him, but being the case that he could actually have the answer to why this happened, he wanted to know. Flug noticed that he was waiting for an answer, and between tremors, trying to control his nerves, he spoke.

—I-I think you ... miss Demecia.

— **WHAAAAAT?!**

Black Hat was too surprised, suggesting that he missed someone was practically an insult, how a being of pure evil like him could miss another person, and especially someone as destructive and inconvenient as Demencia? Something like that would have already merited killing the insolent subject from which those words had come ...

—I do not miss Dementia! That's the biggest stupidity I've ever heard you say. —Replied Back Hat rising from the desk and threatening the palm to slap the scientist who was shrinking in fear.

—It just ... it was just a hypothesis. My boss —Flug explained —I'm sorry, I'm sorry.

The villain managed to hit the young man's face with the bag on his head, which ran out of the office. While he snorted, staying alone with his thoughts; it simply had to be impossible, as he might miss her when all she did was cause trouble, maybe take care of the dirty work he did not want to do, a kind of bodyguard or hitman. Well, he could get a better one at any time, someone who does not destroy his house or the products he sells. Someone who didn't jump effusively at him when he appeared in a room, didn't crawl through the ventilation ducts and try to spy on him while he sleeps.

Definitely and without any doubt he did not miss crazy young woman, he did not want to have her near, to admire him, to tell him obvious things about himself, to disturb the peace, to annoy 505 or to drive Flug mad ... he did not want her at all, did not want her near... with her only noise, chaos and destruction. Without her... everything was peace and tranquility.

Frustrated, with the same look of fury and wounded pride that a captured tiger would have. Black Hat left his office, dragging his feet, and clenching his fists and teeth; Any idiot who dared to see him in the eyes could say he was trying to hold back tears. Passing the open door of the laboratory, where Flug tried to concentrate on some new creation, the young scientist had not realized until he felt Black Hat a few steps from his back.

His blood becomes cold at hearing him sigh in frustration, babbling something between growls … Fearful Flug turns and faces his boss.

—Excuse me s-s-sir I didn't understand? —said the scared scientist.

—You were right about Demencia ... —grumble just a little clearer, but still didn't understand.

—THAT I MISS DEMENCIA, YOU ANIMAL! —furious yell ... also surprised by what he said. — You were right, I miss her. —He did not say anything else. Everything was quiet, realizing the implications of his words.

Flug noticed something he had never seen, a Black Hat trying to swallow his ego...

—And what do you suggest I do? Bring her back?

— **NO!** Not at all, boss, —he hurried to say, hoping to stop that train of thought. —But admitting it is the first step. You'll see that we can find a way to overcome it, you just have to occupy your mind in something else.

—And what? — said tired, a little humiliated and annoyed, very annoyed…

Suddenly they hear strident footsteps approaching, accelerated and clumsy. It was 505 who joyfully approached Flug and handed him a sheet of paper with a drawing. The scientist looks at his boss. Black Hat could not help but feel fully humiliated, completely defeated… he made an affirmative gesture.

* * *

Well that's all for now, thank you so much for reading, this is a translation from Spanish if you'd like to read it full you can in this link.

Probably would take a lot to translate the next chapter too so please be patient, this fanfiction is kind of outdated with the events of the show so an apology thanks a lot for reading


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, sorry for the delay, I hope you had a great day and you are liking my Fanfic, before we begin I wanna say, this fic is kind of outdated with the events of the show, the character called Zero is Dark Phantom, _Zero_ was the name the fandom give him before we knew his name, so if you want to read him as Dark Phantom or as other character is ok by me. Any way in this chapter we'll know where Demencia was.

* * *

 _ **A DEMENCIAL TOUCH.**_

It was a sunny day in Hatsville, thick white clouds were the only thing that interrupted the immense blue of the sky, the populated and noisy city with hundreds of normal or happy voices arriving from everywhere.

If Black Hat didn't feel already humiliated, with his evil honor or rather dishonor on the floor, this undoubtedly killed him. He went out with his useless henchmen from an ice cream shop carrying one of those fad black ice creams, while the other two carried any other dessert or drink. The villain with wounded pride faced that image: outside his mansion, honestly attending to the childish caprice of a terribly tender and defective creature, with Flug at his side calmer and more radiant than he had ever seen. But above all with the internal emptiness that Demencia generated, to understand that things as great as the order, peace and contentment that surrounded him seemed to be caused by her absence; even smaller things like the abstract paintings and the greens in them, all because he missed her.

There could be no more atrocious and pathetic thing. When? When the evil in person, the greatest villain in the world would feel that he missed someone? Especially someone like Demencia, who caused nothing but problems that stuck to him like gum and seemed not to have the respect he demanded, someone who claimed to be in love with him and still little advantage he could get out of it.

But that was it, he missed her, without really knowing why, all those annoying and useless things, at least when she was there was no peace, they had a Flug stressed 24, 7; and with a decayed spirit and a rarely happy 505. Her madness complemented his darkness, to create that cloud of despair and desolation.

He missed the despair, not her, right? I just wanted her for that ... but he wanted her, and couldn't tolerate the thought, there could be nothing worse.

His thoughts were interrupted by a crash, he looked up to the sky and saw another explosion, once the smoke dissipated revealed to the cause, one of his most loyal customers.

—It's Colonel Agony ... —Flug said, Black Hat didn't pay much attention.

Crolonel Agony had just stolen the central bank that was near the ice cream shop where they were, laughing evilly and triumphantly, getting away from the scene, when out of nowhere a blue ray stuns him and a group not very colorful appears to try stop him, neither Black Hat nor Dr. Flug were slow to recognize them ...

—The League of the Shadows. — exclaims the scientist.

"The league of the shadows" repeated in his mind the villain, of so many groups of heroes that he knew and despised, the league of the shadows was one of the ones he hated the most. They were a group of superheroes with dark origins or powers as well as ex-villains who joined Virgil; the leader, apart from him were Eris; daughter of a demon that uses its powers for good and fought with itself, Seer, who could see the future, Struck; brute force. The leader of the group seemed to call them to fight against the colonel's robots (they were shaped like chickens)

"These clowns appear from everywhere" thought Black Hat. He saw them appear by air and land fighting with the robots and causing disasters across the city "damn privilege of heroes!" he thought again, but his line of thought was interrupted when he noticed the cover of the sewer under his feet rising, feeling impressed and even more to see what came out of it, or rather who ... crawling, climbing the buildings destroying the robots; He felt impacted as if a building were falling on him, it was Demencia.

Despite neutralizing the robots, the Colonel escaped. So Virgil with a somber expression gathered his team, and Black, still puzzled, took a moment to react.

—Demencia come here! —He demanded.

The girl noticed and was about to run to greet him but someone stopped her.

—Demencia, you don't have to do it if you don't want to. —Virgil said calm and smiling, putting a hand on his shoulder she returned the smile and stopped. —Hey, what if we go for an ice cream now? — said the leader and the rest of the team confirmed haply.

She and the rest of the league entered the establishment while Black Hat boiled with anger and was still disgusted by the presence of the ex-villains as well as a bit surprised and not knowing how to feel about Dementia; He gave the leader a withering look and the hero smiled proudly... they were involved in this strange challenge of looks. Black Hat detested everyone but this guy Virgil did disgust him, even Zero was with them now. The villain could not help but point it out annoyed and the poor guy gets scared into the ice cream parlor with his companions.

— is in it Zero a love? he was the one who designed the new suits for us. —Virgil said delighted.

—I do not know what are you playing clown but I want you to give me Demencia back!

— Sir ... but I thought we agreed that it would be better that she doesn't ...— Flug intervened

—Shut up.

Virgil laughed lightly and then spoke again with a proud and condescending tone.

—"I" can't give you back Dementia, she can do whatever she wants and made her choice, we found her alone wandering the streets, she told us how her beloved boss fired her. I offered her a home and a job where she could feel fulfilled. — The villain rolled his eyes and the hero continued. — It is my mission to guide those who go on the path of darkness to find their own...

Black Hat could not care less about all that slobbering, a redeemed villain was the most disgusting and intolerable, and it was a disgrace to know that any of his employees end up on the side of good ... On the other hand.

—Besides, just imagine the honor and prestige of having a former member of the Black Hat Organization with us—Virgil continued with full knowledge of the opinion and reaction of Black Hat. He laughed lightly to himself, looking at the villain straight in the eyes smiling at him as he got closer...

—Now she is mine, gallant. — he whispered and surprisingly Black did not react, he looked like a statue. Smiling Virgil pats him on the cheek and begins to retreat, now turning to Dr. Flug and 505.

—All Fridays are casual and we have an excellent dental plan.— said giving both a few business cards to finally disappear with the rest of their peers.

Both were surprised, especially the scientist, more than anything, by the nonexistent reaction of his boss. Anyone who had come so close to him, wouldn't survive, while the doctor was checking the card that had been given, soon had a dark feeling a presence always disturbing but already familiar ... the business card in his fingers caught on fire and barely he overcame the initial surprise when he turned around and noticed his boss behind him, with a strange expression on his face he seemed not to move, but a muffled sound came from him and the lower eyelid of the monocled eye was shaking exaggeratedly, it was very much the courage and audacity that Flug felt he needed to talk ...

—S-s-sir are you o-o.

His words stopped abruptly and the air no longer entered or left. Black Hat in a split second took Flug's neck, it was faster than a blink. And the villain tightened and released as if it were an anti-stress toy. And drag him to the mansion, even with tense movements ...

It was not until the three arrived, that Black let out his contained anger, the scream even made the ground tremble. He let out curses and broke anything in his way, was worse than anyone had ever seen him. And once there was a bit of silence, things could be clarified.

—I cannot believe it, how is it that Demencia is with that walking waste ... and the other bunch of retards?

—And do not get sullen, my lord bossy, remember that we said it would be better if she weren't here anymore and that we were going to overcome her.

—No, not you do not understand imbecile, she is with the league of shadows, is the worst humiliation that I could come across, I would prefer that she was dead ...

—Hehehehe well it would not be so bad. Would be more convenient, I even would help you hehehehe. — The scientist laughed nervously, surprised the boss, who to a certain extent was pleased to hear the subject willing to kill.

—Wow, that would make you happy, would not it? — Black Hat responded smiling in an almost paternal tone —Well then it's not going to happen idiot! —Black Hat shouts at him and roars furiously with the intention of fright him, it had worked, the scientist loses the balance and falls on his back.

The villain pulls a dry and proud giggle out from his chest (he has not laughed for a long time but he still felt empty) and he glances at his minion who was shaking on the ground.

—Don't look at me like that, you know I would do anything that makes you miserable and unhappy. - He laughed a little reluctantly. —Now we go for Demencia.

The night sky sheltered the huge mansion in the form of a hat, away from the city in the hills, thunderclouds and lightning were present to intone with the scene. Inside the three inhabitants were in the laboratory of Dr. Flug, in front of different monitors of the computer with the scientist in the center, working and investigating by orders of Black Hat who watched him from behind

—alight sir, after spending 30 hours literally chained to this computer, because if not you'll electrocute me, I did everything I could to find the information you asked for.

—Well then? — said Black Hat and the doctor began to laugh nervous and fearful of the villain's anger.

—Well, you see ... no, boss, but no one has ever been able to find the lair of the League of Shadows. —The poor man excused himself.

—Then what do you suggest moron?

Flug told a couple of ideas without much enthusiasm and Black did not know and it did not care if it was for incompetence or lack of interest in bringing the crazy woman back. Even so payed attention to what the guy had to say, since he still resented in his personality and motivation the absence of Demencia, having admitted that he missed her made him feel up to a point vulnerable and distracted, which had to be fixed. His planning skills were depleted, by the stress and emptiness he felt. Therefore, he lowered himself with all the shame that involved to listen to a plan of his subordinate.

The next day they decided to put into action some of the plans that Flug suggested (perhaps the only one that Black Hat paid enough attention to) somewhere in the city the three of them place some hundreds and hundreds of fragile objects somewhere. both with a huge sign in which he said that you could break the things of that place (as to deal with stress) and came an infinity of people ... but not a sign of Demencia. It was evident that the plan had failed terribly. And the villain couldn't contain his anger, his teeth were so tight that a couple of cracks appeared.

—Oh boy, seems that it didn't work very well. — said the doctor as anxious as always internally praying for his life.

—Don't you tell me ... —Black Hat replied as sarcastic as he could. — you stupid.

—Ay boss lord, well… as you see, Dementia likes to break things and ...

—And you still have the damn nerve to call yourself a "genius" —said the boss so fed up of the whole situation

—I Invented mini instant black holes, ready 3 minutes in the microwave. — Flug let out of nowhere. wasn't known if he said it to defend himself or just because. —Look boss, I know that the whole situation bothers and everything but maybe it is better to relax. What if you better go in and break some things?

—Ah yes, why not, I could start with your legs, then each of your ribs, to end with your ugly teeth and nose of a slap, does that seem right? pathetic insect son of a ...

—Baw! —Growled 505 at the right moment, as if he was just there for that. He continued grumbling and pointing to get the attention of others.

When turning Black Hat and Flug noticed a shadow that moved very quickly and disappeared from the scene, they didn't pay much attention and were again where they started, the boss was fed up and felt a disgusting knot in his throat and a pain in the head He sat down for a moment and his lackey accompanied him ... nor Flug or anyone have never seen him like that, he didn't know how to act which made him more nervous than usual to try get close to him, so many years they worked together, had generated some confidence but this; felt that it was maybe too much, he just said it before he regret doing it...

—Lord, why do you miss Demencia? —asked the doctor, Black Hat did not even look at him ...

However, that question resonated in his head, the villain did not know the answer to that question, but he could not ignore it, why did he miss Demencia? She did not understand it at all, and yet her absence weighed on him, it did not let him think clearly, he could not believe that he made the mistake of driving her away, he had a purpose for her; for all his employees, but he felt overwhelmed by the problems that she caused him, he did not believe his miscalculation, yet never expected to miss her at all, he did not think he would miss having her running and destroying the things of the mansion, laughing at the annoyances she caused to her other companions to hear the crying victims and pleaded for their lives while she lashed out again with her eyes as wide open, so she won't lose any detail, as if by natural instinct. Damn he even missed when she ran after him, her annoying flirtations, finding that her room was full of songs dedicated to him, stuffed dolls of him and photos she secretly took, and hundreds of stories in which one and a million forms ended in a relationship together, I missed finding ties that I thought were lost among garbage nests that she accumulated in certain places. He missed her displays of affection, seeing the movements of her body emulating those of a reptile, and above all the chaos ... the joy in her eyes when doing an evil, he had only seen that kind of looks in himself. As if no one else in the world could share that feeling, the pleasure of evil just for evil.

Things could not continue like this, they had to get her back, Black Hat said nothing when he got up and they continued their way back to the mansion to try to think of a new plan, days passed, Flug hacked the security cameras of the city looking for some indication of the crazy girl or the rest of the league, but nothing, they went out to haunt the city passing the places they knew that could attract Dementia but not a hint of the crazy one.

Again days went by, tracking and planning ways to attract her again but it really not very much happen, Flug didn't want her back and didn't really try, 505 only went as things flowed ... and Black Hat was so choked up in boredom that he tried anything but shame and rage he felt for doing these ridiculous. It was the worst and he knew it could only end when they found Demencia ... who was with those disgusting clowns of the League of Shadows that shame ... a direct insult but still, had to bring her back. Everything was another boring afternoon full of nothingness and peace ... Flug soon arrived with a somewhat crazy idea, a part of him knew that he would end up discarding it as soon as he uttered a word ...

—I was thinking boss ... —said the scientist swallowing and trying to calm his nerves. —you already see as they are a group of heroes, you maybe, you know...

—I know where you're going with that Flug ... and No! To go back to doing field work is degrading ... do you know how many of those ill-born would try to come for me? Of course they would not achieve anything but it would still be annoying. No one guarantees that the League of Shadows will even try. — I answer dryly.

—Well, it was just a suggestion ...

The doctor retires, leaving Black Hat, and causing chaos, an apocalypse just to see if they could attract the attention of the league, the idea was terrible, simple, he did not want to destroy the planet, nor the universe nor govern it ... and is that it would be so easy for him, one of the reasons why he tried to "help" other villains with that because it would bring him monetary benefits and the evil would expand in exchange for his pathetic existences... everything was calculated, get out of those parameters would end up being am inconvenient and bothersome. To dominate the universe, to destroy every hero and to annihilate all human life ... it was a thing for beginners and so tedious, he had other plans much bigger ... bigger than any could imagine. He had no plans to conquer the world or the universe ... not even the multiverse; It was too easy and had lost the charm so long ago, it was even more profitable and even entertaining the work he had currently; But he never imagined that actually getting rid of Demencia would delay him so much... would put him in such a state, with no will for anything, he did not feel the least motivated or to be the horror being he was... he let out a roar of frustration. What other option did he have? Without Demencia, he hoped that at least try, half pretend it would make him feel something again...

The black sky without moon, faint red stars covered by gray clouds that gave off green lightning that barely provided a little light. Hatsville had not seen a darker day in its history. The earth trembled and opened causing panic in civilians who shouted and cried running to try to protect themselves... the streets invaded by endless hordes of Hat-bots and zombified people; Attacking the frightened bystanders. Black liked the view a lot, a relaxed afternoon yet the emptiness and boredom remained, something was missing anyway, because part of him wanted to see the spark that would be in Demencia's look if present.

Knowing in advance what was going to happen; As he imagined, every hero and team of heroes came to either save pathetic human lives. Or because of the audacity and pretense of wanting to stop him; As if that were possible? They were like a lot of flies surrounding him and he could easily get rid of them. But not always easy or entertaining is comforting or enjoyable ... so many heroes that counted and saw approaching in all directions. It was the most atrocious day that this city could count even when they had already gone through similar situations ... every hero who came to the place ended up in dust. Not dead, if that was the point it would have already happened. But no; Black Hat was like a cat with its prey.

The boss maintained communication with his scientist who monitored the whole panorama with the help of some drones confirming what he feared ... The League of Shadows and therefore Demencia were not present. They were not there. All the effort and time invested in this absurdity, was useless; he caused a tremendous wrath for nothing, he was so angry that he could kill someone, which probably had already happened given the mini apocalypse caused. Even so I did not feel the will to, he was done and only wanted to go home.

He began to walk in silence trying to get away from the scene, letting continue the calamity that started was only as a palliative of the intense apathy he felt... until a ray of light was visible, each dejected hero and civilian hiding looked up with a certain glimmer of hope in their eyes, and Black Hat could feel it, turned and saw just what he expected to find. The League of Shadows.

—Black Hat! This reign of terror has come to an end. Give up before you pay before us. — the leader Virgil announced in the ears of all.

The villain just let out a wicked laugh and let the game begin. Tedious and annoying, like seeing a beetle that had fallen on its own shell; that was tantamount to watching them fight against their hatbots and trying to defend other people from the attacks. He soon realized that Virgil was staring at him, letting him believe that he was the pursuer as the boss evaporated in a trail of black smoke ... it appeared and disappeared in various nearby areas. His laughter echoed where it happened and tried to disconcert the hero.

However, despite his annoying presence, Dementia was not seen anywhere. He spent about an hour and there was not a clue of her. Again everything becomes boring, he could not believe it, just another failed plan, a tremendous rage increasing the destruction and pain of those present but it did nothing for the numb sensations of the villain.

He started to walk towards the mansion, completely silent, he just wanted to go home, ignore that all this ridiculousness that had happened, simply drown in his own misery and in the lack of definition inside, without Dementia to side as rider of his Armageddon had no point ... he hated the idea so much but there is not much that can be done against the facts.

Went through a dark alley, they had destroyed the street lighting to increase the feeling of hopelessness in people, it was hardly comforting. He felt absolute silence ... just for a second when suddenly he felt a force move him completely clinging tightly to his waist. The sensation was so familiar that he did not have to look to see what was happening, what was holding him.

—Demencia. — he pronounces, like to confirm.

—Guys, I have him! —The lizard girl screamed at the top of her lungs.

Black Hat felt so light as if energy were running through his body again. He wanted so badly to get out of Dementia's grasp, to drive her away and scream at her... and he was about to do it when he realized that if he did it, this time, it could really be the last one; It wouldn't be like so many others, in which no matter how much he protested, she would return and embrace him again and again and again. He felt so aware of his body and hers, he hated to know that he was trembling and did not know what to do ... what he would give to be able to drive her away with the certainty of knowing she would return. And just at that moment he realized how much he was pleased with that fact, he had given it so for granted that she never thought that the last time she hugged him would be the last. He longed to some extent to be able to push her away with the awareness that she would ignore him and try again.

Despite being frozen, he tries to react quickly when she shouted again.

—Shhh, do you really want me to get caught? —Asked annoyed. The girl pulled out a "hum" while shrugging her shoulders as if she were totally ignorant of what was happening (and probably was) without warning she hugged him harder, narrowing her body with his, sinking her face into him, Black Hat could feel her smelling him, one of her little fangs almost tearing his suit. The situation was too much and he could barely tolerate it.

—I missed you so much. —The girl says cheerfully

—Demencia. —The voice hardly came out, he hated how soft he sounded. —Ejem you ... you are rehired; you can come back with m... us.

barely finished saying when their eyes met ... Demencia almost parted her lips to speak when an abrupt sound interrupted her. Both turned to see what was happening and unpleasant surprise was Virgil.

—Dementia my love. I knew we could count on you. —Announced happy while watching the scene.

Black Hat could not believe it, had everything been a trap? The rest of the league was appearing. All this was too strange and annoying. It was all, he was fed up ... but he was so discouraged that if he tried he could not ... violently he gets off Demencia and starts to run.

Skillfully dodged Zero's Shurikens and other blades, some rays of Eris and the curious team of Seer and Struck trying to predict where he would slip away ... it was evident that they were the ones who were trying harder, they had all their concentration on the objective. This would be his greatest heroic feat, his show Down, the perfect climax if it were a mediocre movie of superheroes ... of course if they had any chance. For Black Hat it was like dodging annoying rain, although he may get wet it would not suffer any damage.

In spite of everything, he just wanted to leave ... and, as expected, everything had been completely useless. He tried constantly to communicate with the doctor but he didn't answer, only Lucifer knew in what he would be involved in ... Meanwhile Flug and 505 were on the roof of a tall building eating chips looking directly at the screen of a Tablet while everything went on.

—No Teresa, _mija_ , sometimes you mess it big, or what do you think?

—Bawr.

The situation was over chaotic and improper, Black Hat continued his career back to the mansion but, what had just happened with Dementia, made him feel disoriented, seeming to have lost them in another dark alley found a brief moment of silence when Demencia returned out of nowhere catching him again.

—Argh! Let go of me! —the villain told the crazy woman as she pulled away from her and ran again.

—Oh, come on! It's not fair I must catch you. — she said pretending disappointment as if it were all a game.

She chases him back with a smile on her face and it would not bother him more than usual if it was not for the other morons' members of the league that came with her. This was too much, he did not know what to do, he was so tired to a point that he felt disgusted.

Dementia was now the one disoriented in a dark alley, the atmosphere of the planet seemed to have evaporated and only felt the immense cold and darkness of distant space. And a presence ... finally, as if it were lightning, Black Hat falls, pressing her against the wall; he could feel her body close to his and every little movement she made to try to escape, but he would not let her ... somehow the change of roles made him understand the same emotion that she had once manifested. understood why it was so pleasant.

—Ah. — Black Hat pronounced by pausing with his mouth open, while sticking even more to her. —So now you're with them? Now you're a real hero, huh?

— ... I think. —Demencia at first didn't know what to say this time sounded much more serious than she had previously sounded, her eyes were wide open trying to adapt them to the darkness.

she couldn't believe what was happening ... she thought she was in some kind of trance ... something like this could only happen in her dreams or in one of those stories about both of which she spent hours writing.

—I do not believe you, — said the villain separating a bit of her, began to stroke her head, placing his hand over the lizard hat she was wearing, lowering his fingers entangled in some of the strands of her hair. To finish rubbing her cheek and taking her chin bringing her face close to his. — I know you well, you would never be a hero, my darling you are a villain and I know what you want. —he whispered

Demencia babbled, usually never inhibited before him and always imagine that the day she had him so close would kiss him and wouldn't let him escape... but she couldn't do anything, even hurt a little the fact of being fired ... he lets go of her face quickly, barely giving her time to enjoy it, he moves away and looks at her, he brings his face close to hers, their cheeks are stuck and he whispers again.

—Come back to us Demencia. Come back with me.

Black Hat felt like he was possessed by something he did not understand. He looks directly into her eyes and felt as if a cable were linking them. As if he could not separate from her, there was nothing more to say, Dementia was there and did nothing. He did nothing either ... he only saw her, felt he wanted to do something but suddenly a blue ray lights the alley and hits him, it was more the confusion than the ray itself, falls to the ground.

—Virgil! — Demencia announces happy and runs to him.

The hero receives her with open arms and both share an energetic hug ...reciprocated. Black only presence still stunned; He felt that a huge metal stake was going through him. He had never seen Dementia greet someone with such energy and joy other than him ... he had never seen Dementia wanting to embrace someone other than him, and the worst thing is that this person did not move away, Virgil corresponded without feeling any conflict to do so, he surrounded her with his arms while both smiled and felt as if a mysterious force was sinking him. He never had the opportunity to do that and now someone else did.

—Quick, we have to leave! — Virgil tried to be more serious.

—What about Black Hat?

—There is no time for that now, it is more important to defend the life of the innocent. We have to solve this —He said as he took her hand and both left the place...

Virgil, before leaving completely turns to see the villain, had just the same look, proud smile and more condescending then the first time. And without emitting sound he moved his mouth saying "mine" while both disappeared from the scene. The shock in Black Hat's chest got bigger ... but things were not going to stay that way.

* * *

Well I hope you liked it, for now it's all in fact I think that this will be the longest chapter of the fic, and well, I do not know whether to continue immediately with the next chapter, I'm still working on my Undertale fic, which I'm also translating into English... but good for now ignore that ... I really hope you liked it and I want to thank your patience and comments.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A DEMENCIAL TOUCH.**_

Hardly if there was light in the lab... Black Hat and Flug were standing in front of the computer monitors both looking front unexpressive.

On Black Hat's mind still echoed the memories of last night, he didn't know what they restored the order of the city and he honestly didn't care. A large part of him wanted to get rid of all those feelings, repulsive, irritating, but not at the cost of his pride and will. And less knowing that the consequences satisfy everyone but him.

However, now there was a plan, brief and rushed, but it was a Black Hat plan ... despite this it was a plan made with a clear and fixed objective; recover demencia. their little encounter in the alley was no accident, not at all an impulsive action. He knew what he was doing, it was innate in him to seduce; as long as it was a method of manipulation, when it had an evil end in hand, and so it was in this case, right? Honestly all the time, since he threw himself on her, and when he was speechless in front of her, and yet he felt so different from the thousands of times he had done that, he hoped it hadn't been noticed, unlike those times he had tried to coax someone with soft words, this time he had been sincere, he wanted her back, he needed her back ... for the good of the business, because she was a weapon that was preferable to have on the side of evil, that was all right?

It is clear that it was not an impulsive act, his gaze focused even more on the screen. In those movements in which he had caressed her between his fingers he had hidden a barely noticeable miniature spy camera; that he placed in her. The screen finally initialized and showed the following message:

 _You are using the spy camera system of the Black Hat corporation. We do not appreciate your purchase because we know that we are the best option in the market and that if you do not use it, you will be a thousand times more pathetic than you already are. Loading files recorded by 12%_

The loading time of the files was very slow, so it was done on purpose as a kind of torture, he was glad to know that it worked, but at the same time annoyed to have to swallow all that time, in a silence uncomfortable next to the scientist, and the whole weight of the situation on his mind.

Finally the files loaded and Flug began to reproduce them, right from the beginning bringing back to mind those feelings, unfortunately in front of the pathetic little man, he hated to hear his own words so serene, and sincere again and especially in front of Flug ... he felt it and he hated it, was embarrassing, if not because the room was practically dark, his blush would be noticeable, the same one he had had in the alley ... and although his gaze was fixed on the monitors he could feel the scientist's eyes rapidly changing direction between him and the screen, he wanted to tear his esophagus and trachea at that moment because he felt his voice would come out of that throat before he even moved his mouth ...

"Sir ..." he began nervously, but Black Hat felt it as the biggest brazen of all time because he knew what he was going to ask. "Do you feel anything for Demencia?"

"Disgust and contempt." Answer dryly.

"Then why do you want her back?"

"I already told you that it is none of your business!" he shouts annoyed

Ignoring the altercation, his gaze continues on the screen, they advanced the entire show to see them fix the chaos created. Until they found them getting on a ship, it was well known fact that the heroes have a bad healthy obsession with cars and other transports, that make them look cool, they tried to recognize the road by the signs they saw through the windows that sometimes Demencia saw, if everything went well they would finally have the information of the location of the most mysterious lair of heroes they had encountered ... everything was going well until suddenly the image disappeared in static and the screen showed a message of "files not found"

"What did you do Idiot? " asks the angry boss.

"No boss, I didn't do anything ... the recording was cut." nervous answer from Flug.

The villain let out a growl of rage and helplessness.

"Move legs, we're leaving."

"Where?"

"To the point where the recording was cut, maybe we can know where Demencia is."

"But sir…"

"If you say something else, I will tear your ugly head off and feed it to your bear and I will make him see images of your dead body until it cries. Move now!"

"Yes, yes, we are going my lord boss."

The three left, they hadn't realized that it was another day and it was dawn ... Black Hat was surprised to find himself with insomnia, usually went to sleep at 6 AM and woke up at 3PM hated being awake when he sun was rising and dawn ... the bright sun and everything in the city as if nothing had happened. Although he didn't care much, all his energies and efforts were concentrated in Demencia, and how he detested her, she was so disgusting, but he couldn't help it, he wanted her and wanted her now, what was the case of continuing to deny him; At least for himself, nobody had the right to question him, he wanted her not only for issues that had to do with the company. And it was the worst thing that could happen to him, disengaged with his image, made him act erratically and illogically, he clung to the idea that things would return to normal if he brought her back.

Soon they reached a point on the outskirts of the city through a desert, each time there seemed to be less and less civilization. They reached a point and the car began to fail, just like any electronic device ... just at the point where the recording had stopped. But there seemed to be nothing for nowhere, they have no choice but to wait… wait and wait by dissatisfaction with Flug and 505, which made the wait somewhat more tolerable for the boss. Despite this there came a time when it was too much, maybe there was nothing to watch over there, it was a kind of trap or something to mislead, they were about to leave frustrated when the ground began to shake. A hatch opened before their eyes from which a ship in the form of a flying saucer came out.

"Wow, they have a UFO." - Pronounce Flug somewhat impressed.

"shut up! You have to follow them." Black Hat scolds him and the three-take action.

The car didn't work, but they had the theory that the breakdowns arose through the area so the doctor and the bear began to push the car, and in fact a few meters away everything started to work, Black Hat immediately started the car and accelerate. Leaving the other two behind, he didn't care, he even liked it, but the most important thing was to end this ridiculousness once and for all.

He drove a good time through the city until the League finally stopped at a cafe. Black Hat entered behind trying not to be seen. Soon and out of nowhere notice that Flug and 505 were already by his side. he didn't give much importance apparently nobody really noticed them, very unreal and stupid situation considering that a blue bear of more than 2 meters came with them. They just stayed at one point and kept watching. Virgil was addressing his teammates.

"Well, I know that yesterday was difficult, we had to travel to the thirtieth dimension to speak with the wise hermits of the cosmos, face the Holders and deliver half of our souls to the oracle of the eternal gray, but it was worth it." he said dramatic and solemn." Today I want to propose that we all take a day off!" announces happy and the rest of heroes cheers at the news.

He was repugnant in the eyes of the villain, they all sat down and started to order things out, he could tell that Demencia had sat right next to Virgil, they both seemed to be chatting quite happily as the hero shortened the distance between them. Black didn't know what to do, whether to break in and take Demencia by force, which was for himself what he really wanted to do ... and finally put an end to all this, but he felt paralyzed, seeing every little interaction she had with the hero. Some time passed and they brought what they had asked for, Demencia asked for one of those milkshakes that almost overflowed with the cream and other sweets they put on it, the others didn't care at all, but still he noticed that Virgil was smiling at Demencia, he gave her the sweets straight in the mouth and she took them "I'd love she bite a finger out" Black Hat thought to himself. He still did nothing and did not know what to do, a few hours passed and the whole group of heroes left the place, boarded their ship.

The villain was about to get in his car and start when he saw his minions coming to where he was, forced them to get in the car, and continued their chase of the League of Shadows. Flug constantly questioned what he was doing, but Black paid no attention, they had to find where they went. They finally arrived; it was a cinema. They began to follow closely trying not to attract attention, it was incredible that it was so and would go unnoticed even in the company of 505.

"Well, what movie do you want to watch today? "cheerful question Virgil

"The killing spree of the possessed cannibal 6!" Demencia responds very enthusiastic

"Oh no Virgil, horror movies scare me so much." Struck said trembling.

"Don't worry, I brought you to your peluchin." Seer said as he gave him the stuffed animal.

"yes! My peluchin" Struck says happily hugging the toy as if he were the biggest and strongest 5-year-old in the world.

Soon they entered the room, and Black Hat along with the rest entered the same movie. It was a stressful situation tired and boring "what a mess! It doesn't look like that when you skin a person's face" Black Hat thought to himself trying to concentrate on the movie, in any case it was better to keep his eyes on the screen, because every time he turned his gaze of it, went straight to Demencia, who was sitting right next to Virgil, resting her head on his shoulder with one of his arms around her ... he just didn't know what to do was frozen, maybe he was waiting for a moment, he couldn't concentrate , he let himself be carried away by the disgust that caused him to see them so close together, as if it was nothing, he didn't push her away; on the contrary, he seemed to allow her to get closer and closer, which made Black Hat boil with fury and at the same time he twisted his head so much that he didn't know how to act.

the movie ended ... Flug kept talking about how unrealistic the it was and that the color of the blood was tremendously inappropriate, the boss ignored him completely and they followed the group of heroes, this time to a mall, they walked by all stores and food sites, testing and buying products ... all so cheerful and carefree.

It was simply terrible, he recognized how ridiculous, stupid and humiliating the situation was, for hours, but he couldn't avoid it, he had never seen himself in this situation ... and it was that he had never thought that the situation without Demencia would end like this, that he missed her attention and her terrible displays of affection ... he missed being able to reject her so she came back to him more eagerly, why wasn't it like that this time? he hated so much to regret that fact. But that was the way it was and he had to stop refuting and doing something.

Black Hat and his company were still watching, damn they had many opportunities to act, but the boss had not given the order, it really is not as if he cared to make a scandal in the public eye, and still didn't want it to end as last time that she ended up leaving with the ridiculous of Virgil, he was not used to seeing his plans fail, nor to Dementia being so affectionate with anyone other than him, never crossed that idea through his head, like if were something impossible ... she only could love him, all the information he had since his creation told him this and yet they were in this horrific situation.

Demencia came out of the fitting room with the dress they had given her, dark blue almost black with some sparkles, "V" neck, long to her ankles (she was still wearing the tracking device, but since she left, no matter how hard they tried they never locate he through it) with a long opening on the left side showing your leg. Black Hat had never seen her in a formal dress, she always wore broken and neglected clothes, she looked so different ... "beautiful" thought came out of nowhere in his head and almost escaped through his lips; It was so sudden that he could barely control it. He felt terribly embarrassed, but couldn't help it, she looked beautiful, as beautiful as a plea from an unattended victim, like the pain in the eyes of someone who sees a loved one die, like the cries and groans of someone being stabbed repeatedly, like the betrayal of a best friend, like the smile of someone who kills just because they can, like the angry words of a dictator misleading a town, like the crying of a mother who lost her son, like when there is no more hope in the eyes of a man with a revolver in the his own head, like the claw of a predator piercing the flesh, like the last breath of an enemy you have defeated.

A vast part of him wanted to let her know, though he would never tell her, even if she asked, so many times she'd sought his approval every time she crushed a hero and asked if she did a good job ... she did but he would never tell her, He would never give her wings, because it seemed to keep her motivated and doing a good job, and more than anything he was entertained to see her try again and again for his attention, it seemed that she'd never give up on him, he liked the attention, he liked it that regardless of anything, she was there for him. If he had really wanted her out of his life he would have already done so. And in fact, he already did and seemed to regret deeply.

"Wow you look great," said Eris.

"pretty" Struck added.

"Definitely that color highlights your eyes a lot," Zero commented, "what do you think Virgil?"

"Years ago, I saw my best friend become a villain and tried to use all my means to avoid it, many times I also felt the call from the dark side, but every night I looked at the sky a star shone giving me hope and lighting my way, You look 1000 times more beautiful and radiant than that star. "He said as solemnly as he could and then approached her and took her hand and kissed it. The rest of his teammates began to make noises to tease him affectionately.

"I know I'm a poet," he replies laughing and then giving Dementia a smile.

She smiles back at him, and the villain feels that he been stabbed, at the same time all his fury was racing up, but something stopped him as if he was hurt, why did he keep denying it? He loved her not only for labor reasons, he would not dare to say that he corresponded her feelings, but he loved her, he loves her loving him and only him. Why did it make him so angry to see her with someone else, and that person doesn't reject her as much as he does? Damn it, he wouldn't have to explain! If Black Hat wanted something, he'd have it or the world would burn. Dementia was a walking weapon, a powerful and of massive destruction (think of her in that way made him like her more, wait, he did not like her, or does he? And if so he would never say it to her or anyone else) hated the idea that she was in the hands of someone else, other than him.

The group of heroes left the store and soon Black Hat along with the others followed them, it didn't matter if these two still followed him, Black only wanted to follow them to see where they were taking Demencia. The league got back on their ship and the villains in the car (don't ask how 505 fit there), followed them again outside the city to that desert point where all the devices began to fail, got out of the car and continued chasing the ship until it stopped in the hatch of the other time, opening an access for the ship, took advantage and entered there. They had several security cameras which evaded the best they could to find where the entire league was.

"This is impressive, we are the first villains to find the secret lair of The League of Shadows, you know how much they could pay for this information, sir…" commented Flug, but as expected his boss ignored him.

I didn't pay attention at all, to him or anyone, they finally found the room where the heroes were ... a kind of common room

"Well guys, I and Demi leave you, today is girls' night!" -Eris announces with a cheerful voice, taking a dementia by the hand and both leaving the place while the others said goodbye shaking hands.

Both girls leave the place, Black Hat and his hurried workers look for a place to hide, time is running out and turn to the ventilation ducts, (please do not ask how 505 enter there) and seek to find where they went...

The villain could feel it, he was completely out of his mind, he felt Flug's eyes judging him, the most humiliating and shameful point of his career, and he felt the gag reflex and a murderous fury of thinking that all this would have been avoided if he hadn't fired her ... he just wanted to end this, it was definitive as soon as they found the room they were in, they could take her and leave, no matter who objected to it.

Finally, guided by the sound of the female voices, found them both dressed in pajamas acting like nothing, it seemed that Eris wanted to brush Dementia's hair, a useless mission, that long bush of green hair was so full of knots and who knows what other trash that it would be better to never know. Once the girl still using her powers and not getting forward almost nothing gave up, and try to talk about something else ...

"And well Demi" … She extends the I "tell me, is there anyone special in your life, that you like very much?"

"Yes" Demencia answered, also lengthening the E and the making exaggeratedly feminine gestures.

Both girls let out a very high-pitched scream, god that was sharp, the subjects in the ventilation could barely tolerate it.

"And can I know who it is?" Eris asked. The question also caught Black Hat's attention ...

"Oh well, I think it is quite obvious who he is ..." Demencia released, blushing a little, with a totally in love look on her face.

An idea crossed the Villain's mind like lightning "who do she mean? It can't be Virgil, can it?" he had a lump of flesh in his throat, a huge pressure on his chest and he felt frozen ...

"And do you think he likes you?" insisted the girl wearing less colors.

"Oh that's for sure." Dementia said and her blush increased. A huge tremor ran through the body of the evildoer.

"Aaaw it looks like you're very in love." The heroine said softly.

"Oh Yes," She sigh "I think he's love of my life." Demencia concluded, so sure and so happy with her words, her words flowed as sweetly as spilled blood. And that finally fulminated Black Hat …

"If she mentioned that this person likes her, but I have never given her samples for her to say that so sure ... I have always despised her, instead Virgil and she a few minutes ago were so affectionate ..." thought the boss, and he knew it, the knot grew bigger, the pressure felt like it would break him completely and all his muscles tensed, she could only refer to Virgil. And everything collapsed.

He no longer knew what to do or how to proceed ... how he could capture her and get her out of that place, knowing that she was happy there... she was happy and he was so disgusted by the idea, although he was generally disgusted by the idea of happiness, on this occasion it was not because of the feeling, but because she was now happy doing good, when she always had an innate talent to twist that damn feeling to the extreme and turn happiness to the evil and suffering of others ... but above all, she He was happy next to someone else, someone who if it wasn't for a damn mistake, it would be him, it would be Black Hat ... he couldn't feel anymore, he was going to explode, but he didn't ... he just dissipated in a cloud of black smoke.

He manifested himself in another part of the desert, the night was cold and somewhat windy, there were howls, and rattlesnakes, a perfect night if not for the immense light of the stars ... and the disgusting feeling inside him. It was all, it was it, he had lost her forever, she had found her place ... he knew that perhaps because of her origin, someday this would happen, how she appeared in his life she would leave ... either because she would realize and be mad, but more likely because he would get rid of her, as he did...

But he didn't expect that in doing so, he would feel this way; he never thought he would want her back, he never expected to miss her or her love, but above all he never thought he could feel that way about her. He had many like her in the past, they all caused him the same indifference, he only used them for his plans and he got rid of those people, he also knew that would be more in the future, but none could compare ... Why the hell did he feel all this?! He never thought it could happen, it was impossible. He felt his knees wobble and his palms colliding with the sand, he felt as if he lacked air, although he didn't had the need to breathe.

It didn't take long for Dr. Flug and 505 to find him, the scientist chattered as he helped him up, questioned him again and again about what happened, why they hadn't done anything, and if he was ok, but not one word came out of his boss mouth, only the two of them stood facing each other, the taller villain seemed unable to hold his gaze, looked at the floor, looked back and forth and saw the blue aberration and again the black goggles of the doctor. His voice started to come out, He didn't understand where it came from or why it sounded like that, but it was the only thing he could.

"You were right." his voice comes out so soft and he hates it.

"What did you say, sir?"

"You were right in everything, I miss Demencia and maybe because I feel something for her. But you were right, it might be better to forget about her." He seemed like he barely had the power to speak.

"Are you serious?" Flug asks enthusiastically.

"Yes, she's fine here" His voice seemed to break. "it will be better to leave, and return to work, maybe produce some of your inventions."

"for real?"

"I suppose they are not all garbage."

The day had come, a terrible day, the day that Black Hat finally, the most wicked creature in the universe ... the evil of the universe itself, had accepted a defeat, no respected villain would ever accept a defeat ... but she was finally in her place, she seemed happy, he never thought the day would come when he wanted to let someone be happy, but it happened, so many things happened and all he wanted was to recover from this, that things would return to normal, but no, they wouldn't, not without dementia ...

"Really Really?" asks the scientist again.

"Yes, you sucker shut up!" he yells "let's just go." He lowers his head again, he still felt terrible and anyone who didn't know him would say he was about to cry.

505 notice, wanted to approach him, give him a hug to comfort him.

"AGH AWAY FROM ME PIECE OF CRAP!" The villain yells at the bear, "and why are you crying?" – he notices that Flug was indeed crying.

"...Is that ... Demencia isn't going back ... you want to produce one of my inventions and said that they are not garbage ... today is the happiest day of my life! Hold me my sunshine boy" - said the scientist between sobs and tears of happiness as he threw himself into the arms of 505, who received him without questioning, although in his face there was still concern for the boss.

If things weren't already very bad, it turns out that all this mess had made Flug happy, he was happy from the start, but now it was definitive and Black Hat felt so disappointed in himself for that fact.

They got into the car and headed to the mansion, fortunately there was not much traffic, so Black Hat decided to drive on a long road, did not feel like arriving at the mansion knowing that she was no longer there, drove for a long time trying to silence that voice in his head that said "she should love me and only me, she was mine and now she isn't, none of this should be happening, I'm not supposed to love her, on the contrary I hate her I must hate her, as I hate everything and everyone. Why is she different with her? I wish she were here, but she is happy where she is now"

The night got heavier and soon the car's fuel run out, it smelled slightly of gasoline and he couldn't help remembering the time she tried to serenade him... it wasn't long ago and it still felt so far away. They finally arrived at the house, Black Hat parked the car with the others and the three of them got down, heading for the living room, the villain was still reluctant to enter a change too big to what he was used to, he just wanted to annihilate those feelings soon... although he did not doubt in himself that would disappear soon.

Just at the moment they reached the living room and he looked up to understand exactly what he was seeing, completely unannounced.

"Dementia!" exclaimed the 3 surprised, although in the case of 505 it was only a small growl.

"Hi" said the girl as if nothing, she was lying in one of the chairs eating a jar of pickles, took another bite without bothering to look at them dripping her face and making noises when chewing.

"but what? What the hell are you doing here? You're supposed to be fired." said Flug, beginning to get stressed just to see her there.

"Well, I was hired a few days ago you stupid ... and I heard that you have new inventions, you don't know how much I want to practice batting," said the crazy woman and then laughed. She proceeded to throw the jar of pickles against the wall crashing violently and spilling its contents. Finally, she started a crazy career climbing the wall and getting into the ventilation ducts, with the scientist running trying to get to the laboratory first.

Black Hat walked slowly and perplexed in the same direction; did he really see that? Demencia was in the house as if none of this madness had really happened, she was already up, he could hear things breaking and the scientist's desperate screams, he hadn't noticed how much he missed hearing him desperate and anxious, trying to save his gismos. Soon he went up and found them; 505 trying to help and save the things so they didn't fall or harm, Flug running behind Demencia demanding unsuccessfully to stop ... and she, breaking and destroying everything she had in view, crashing any jar or artifact against the walls or the ground, hitting, kicking or trampling ... with the only the objective in the world for them to be unusable, lashed out at the machines and shelves with a bat or mallet (nobody knew exactly where she got them) the vision was chaotic, albeit with the enough rage Flug would be able to face her physically, his mind was more focused on the despair and hopelessness he began to feel. Usual feelings, but of those he wished to get rid of ... everything was destruction, a cataclysm until the doctor looked straight at Black Hat with some hope.

"Sir, please do something!" If she continues like this, will destroy everything I've worked on so hart "the scientist pleaded, almost hanging from his boss coat.

The villain gave him a look of contempt and then rolled his eyes ... all the lights in the house and the surrounding streets went out; time seemed to have frozen and only a slight red glow came out of things, Black Hat rose a little from the ground, as well as many other objects inside the laboratory that levitate slightly while voices coming from everywhere and nowhere whispering incomprehensible words, the three others looked obfuscated and expectant the voices were louder and less clear and a cold wind blew through the room and it was like if everything had exploded, everything burst and had ended up shattered.

The light came back, although it was flickering and the doctor could not help but falling to his knees crying for his crushed inventions, Black Hat had a huge smile while Dementia looked as if it were the most beautiful, the boss noticed and indeed, her gaze shone like before, on the destruction and misery of others, a feeling that he understood so well and was the pure feeling, without interests, with no desire other than chaos, it was beautiful, she was beautiful ... he thought it with all sincerity although I would rather die a thousand times before telling her.

505 with his good and charitable soul wanted to approach the man crying on the floor that longer had any hope, no peace or anything, he was so used to it but the custom never takes away misery ... the bear wanted to try to cheer him up and give him love but he was stopped by the crazy woman who climbed on him pulling the flower that was growing on his head, the bear roared loudly, tears formed in his eyes and he tried to shake her off his head, once the girl on the ground the animal got out running between cries and that seemed like of a child and sobs of an injured animal.

Dementia ran behind the blue creature, and Black Hat didn't hesitate to join the game while the girl cornered him in a dead end hall laughing maniacally and breathing hard, even salivating until 505 was inches from the wall, which soon turned black, as well the whole hallway and a louder, dark laugh covered the place, Black Hat's entire face was now the wall that was closest to the bear threatening to eat him, the poor thing was shaking and staggering until Flug came screaming in his defense and God will know how to get him out from those two to a nearby room comforting him while the other two laughed.

They were left alone in the hallway, they only spent a few minutes while catching their breath, Black Hat was now a body next to the young woman, once he regained his composure completely tried to leave the hallway leaving this whole matter as an isolated event ... making like everything was normal and nothing ever happened ... that would have been ideal, however, the girl goes behind him and felt her perfectly walking a few steps behind, this couldn't be left as if it was nothing ...

"Hello handsome, I missed you so much," Demencia says as she always did and hugging him. It was somewhat surprising and it took him a while to react and move away, with some fear, even so, he didn't leave the place, he want to treat things as normal as possible.

They stayed a few seconds without speaking, she had a big smile on her face, he saw her standing there in front of him, as if waiting for something and he didn't know what to say, he just took out what he had and asked.

"What about Virgil?"

"He is about 1.70m and has black hair, what about him?" she answer like nothing

"I thought you loved him ..." he tried to say as dry and careless as he could, although in reality he was only hiding.

"Eeew no! disgusting! "she says.

"So, who did you mean when you told the other guy that he was the love of your life?" asks the villain somewhat exalted.

"Oh, who else?" She releases playfully as she hugs Black Hat again. "you" she laughs and touches the boss's face with her index finger.

Black Hat does not know how to react, he just felt that things were where they should be, they were still hugging, Black Hat wanted to push her away, put her away as he always had done with the awareness that that would not change her feelings, so he gave himself the pleasure of prolong the moment a little more and apply more violence when moving away.

"Ahgh!" get out of me!" he tells her while he dodges her while the crazy girl laughs.

"Well I'll leave ... I'll leave here forever" she jokes as she starts walking and winks at him.

Dementia stops and looks him straight in the eye, he also does it, he couldn't explain it, he just wanted to hold glances with her as if it were a challenge, "what kind of foolish and brazen creature would occur to? Sure, her" it seemed that they were communicating she was testing it, wanted to see it explode, loved to see it explode, and he knew it, she kept looking and shortening the distance between them, raised her eyebrows and her smile was a little more playful ... mischievous; Then he knew, everything made sense in an instant.

"YOU DAMN AWEFUL SPAWN OF EVIL!" you did it on purpose!" He explodes, his shoulders up and fingers open as if he were to snatch her

"Hehehehe! I knew it! I knew it!" she begins "you love me, you love me, you love me!" - she hummed and teased as do the annoying children.

The villain wanted to ignore her, but she didn't give up, kept bothering and even jumping as they left the hallway, I soon reached a point where Black could no longer tolerate him.

"You love Me! you love Me! you love Me! you love Me!"

"That's not true. I don't love anyone." He answers angry

"Of course, you love me and you want me!" She jumped and surrounded him

"of course not!" he yells

"Yes!" she replies

"NO!"

"YES! You love me, you love me, you want to marry me!"

"SHUT UP!"

Black Hat catches her, it was so fast that she does not have time to react, looks at her for a second and plunges his face into hers, kisses her. It was happening, and both were incredulous to the fact, but they stayed together, as if there was a magnet inside the girl, as if he wanted to devour her and vice versa she promptly responds completely delighted, both move their head as they think necessary, the hands of the villain was still on the cheek of the crazy woman sticking her to him, as if to prevent her from separating, although she had no intention of doing so, stood on her tips to reach him and surrounded his neck with her arms; He sticks to it completely and feels his body move slightly as she opens her mouth inviting him to enter, their tongues touch each other for a few seconds and almost with the same force he moves her away from himself, she almost falls ...

Dementia seemed intoxicated completely enraptured by the situation that could barely stand up, it happened finally it happened, being honest towards herself she never imagined that it would really happen, she was about to jump and scream of excitant.

"If you ever get that close to me again, I'm going to hang you from your ugly hair to a cliff, understand?" He threats, it comes out so naturally, but honestly, he was also a bit stunned by what happened.

"Yes, Black Hat ..." she says delightedly with life as she begins to walk out of the hall.

He sees her, he was pleased by what happened, after all he had her, he was in control, things could take direction from here, why would anyone have to question him? He could do whatever he wanted and woe to the one who tried to oppose ... and he brought her for a reason, but maybe now the reason why he keeps her may not be the same

"Also, if you get too far again." He said in a somewhat calmer and softer voice, but was strong enough for her to hear.

Demencia happy to hear that runs to him again, the boss does not flinch he just lets himself be hugged by a crazy laughing woman who loves him, and that to some extent he also appreciates, it was so new and disconcerting that he barely knew what to do with that…

"And tell me handsome ..." Demencia tells in a flirtatious tone. "Do you have plans for the rest of the night? Because I was thinking that you and I could ..."

She gets closer and whispers in his ear, trying to figure out the words that came out of her mouth a huge smile showing each sharp tooth forms in the villain's mouth, and soon becomes a slight evil laugh.

"Why not? It could be interesting." he answers with a smile both with the same idea in mind.

"AAAAGH! How the hell did so many raccoons get in?" Virgil shouted while the animals attacked him.

Everything was chaos, you could only hear desperate screams from the entire League of Shadows, the lair was on fire and a lot of wild raccoons shattered everything the fire didn't scratching and biting the heroes. Dementia and Black Hat viewed from above the entrance hatch pleased with their work

"I don't know, sir! I didn't see it coming ..." Seer replies.

"Well, that's what I pay you fool for! Let go of me, creature of evil!"

 **"NO, MY PELUCHIN!"**

The two villains laughed while the heroes cooked slowly while the raccoons were still in their attack ... they had broken the hatch through which they entered let the animals in, sprayed a lot of gasoline. It was just a small match and the fun began, to make sure it did not end soon, they changed the hatch for a transparent one and thus not lose detail but at the same time trying to ensure that they could not escape ... it was their first date had to start with something light.

Black Hat searches through his muffins and finds a few miniature hats and Dementia asks what they are.

The two villains laughed while the heroes cooked slowly while the raccoons were still in their attack ... they had broken the hatch through which they entered let the animals in, sprayed a lot of gasoline. It was just a small match and the fun began, to make sure it didn't end soon, they changed the hatch for a transparent one and thus not lose detail but at the same time trying to ensure that they could not escape ... it was their first date after all, had to start with something light.

Black Hat searches through his pockets and finds a few miniature hats and Dementia asks what they are.

"Oh, they're just a small gift for the League of Shadows, to thank them for how well they took care of you these days." He answers with some irony and false affection.

"Aaaaw, how cute! How many do you bring?" she answers in a similar way.

"Like 100"

"Put them all on!"

Black laughs and drops them all, "now let's go" takes the girl by the arm and they run away losing themselves a little more in the desert.

"Oh, Black Hat see you like this, here tonight makes me feel that the earth shakes under my feet." expresses Demencia

"it is"

The villain begins to laugh, the young woman takes a moment, but finally understands the answer and laughs too. The laughs are getting bigger and bigger, higher and stronger. Total mania, all sound seemed to have ceased except for those damn laughs of a macabre taste, at this moment none of the heroes would be breathing, that had them ecstatic; a connection between them, pure evil, chaos and perversity, She worshiped him, he finally saw that he wanted to be worshiped, not by anyone but by her, she who was a physical manifestation of destruction, she to extinguish peace and he hope, she was a walking catastrophe only someone like her should have that honor and some fascination on form his part. Their deranged laughter continued to cover the air, together without any other desire at that time other than being and celebrating their evil; the pain that they cause to others and how it was magnified by being united, it was pleasant and they just hoped to see what would happen next, how the world would succumb to the pain and devastation that they would cause ... the two together, huge amounts of evil and a demencial touch.

* * *

Done. Finally, I hope you liked it, was it a cliché that finished the fic with the title? Probably, I'm sorry, well, that's how it ends, everyone in the League of Shadows is dead, except Zero survived and became a villain again with the name Dark Phantom.

But well if you liked to comment please, the criticis are welcome, if there is an error it is good to let me know ... thank you very much for your patience, now I have to go write my thesis (NOOOOOOO!) and if you ask I hope in some future to write more Villainous fics I'm working on a Flug x Reader, but I don't know if anyone is interested, I really doubt it (it's going to be a Lemon/Smut besides or at least that's the idea, yes I know I'm crazy) and after that I probably left the corny fluffy stuff for a while and let's have a good load of "Angst" but first the thesis ¬¬

Anyway, thanks for reading and for the patience, I really appreciate all the comments you left, you are wonderful people thank you very much and see you in another fic.


End file.
